2008
]] '']] debuts in ''The Fairly OddParents' sixth season.]] ]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2008'. Television Series premieres * February 7 - Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * March 14 - H2O: Just Add Water * March 29 - Dance on Sunset * April 26 - The Mighty B! * September 15 - My Family's Got GUTS * October 4 - Making Fiends on Nicktoons Network * November 8 - True Jackson, VP * November 16 - Rugrats Pre-School Daze * December 6 - Random! Cartoons on Nicktoons Network ;Acquired shows (premieres) * April 27 - Speed Racer: The Next Generation * September 1 - Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy on Nicktoons Network * November 28 - ''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (sneak peek) ;Acquired shows (reruns) * June 29 - Family Matters * July 11 ** Queen Bees ** Student Body Season premieres * January 21 - The Naked Brothers Band season 2 * January 27 - Zoey 101 season 4 * February 18 - The Fairly OddParents season 6 (first post-revival) * March 3 - SpongeBob SquarePants season 6 * September 2 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! season 2 * September 6 - Pinky Dinky Doo season 2 * September 7 - Dora the Explorer season 5 * September 27 - iCarly season 2 * October 4 - My Life as a Teenage Robot season 3 (on Nicktoons Network) * October 18 - The Naked Brothers Band season 3 Specials * February 18 - The Fairly OddParents: "Fairly Odd Baby" * July 16 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: "The Boiling Rock" * July 19 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: "Sozin's Comet" * August 18 - Go, Diego, Go!: "Diego's Moonlight Rescue" Series finales * April 1 - Jack's Big Music Show * April 5 - Just Jordan * May 2 - Zoey 101, four seasons * July 19 - Avatar: The Last Airbender, three seasons * August 17 - All Grown Up, five seasons * August 23 - ChalkZone, four seasons * September 13 - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * September 20 - Kappa Mikey, two seasons International series * July - Hi-5: Series 9 premiered on Nick Jr. Movies Theatrical movies * February 14 - The Spiderwick Chronicles Made-for-TV movies * August 29 - Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubbzy's Big Movie! * September 12 - ''Gym Teacher: The Movie'' * November 8 - iCarly: iGo to Japan * November 28 - Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Uddered Avenger * December 5 - Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh Video games * January 23 - SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis SquareOff * June 29 - Nicktoons: Android Invasion * August - Nicktoons Slimeball Multiplayer * September 15 - Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition * October 13 **''Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno'' **''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' **''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' * October 20 - SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * October 27 - Dora The Explorer: Dora Saves The Snow Princess * October 31 - ''Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno (UK version) DVD releases Retail releases * January 29 - SpongeBob SquarePants: To Love a Patty * February 26 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 5 * April 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Pest of the West * April 29 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 6 * July 1 - Zoey 101: The Complete 3rd Season * June 24 - Tak and the Power of Juju: The Trouble with Magic * August 19 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 7 * August 29 - Zoey 101: The Complete 2nd Season * September 30 - Dora the Explorer: Dora's Out-Of-This-World Adventures * October 14 - SpongeBob SquarePants: WhoBob WhatPants? * November 3 **''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Ultimate Box Set'' (international release) **''Dora the Explorer: Ultimate Box Set'' (international release) * November 1 - Zoey 101: The Complete 4th Season * November 18 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season 6, Volume 1 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 5, Volume 2 Manufacture-on-demand releases * August 21 ** The Best of Drake & Josh: Seasons 1 & 2 ** Hey Arnold!: Season 1 * August 29 ** The Best of Drake & Josh: Seasons 3 & 4 ** Doug: Season 1 ** Doug: Season 2 ** Hey Arnold!: Season 2 * September 5 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: The Best of Season 1 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: The Best of Season 2 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: The Best of Season 3 * September 16 ** Danny Phantom: Season 1 ** Danny Phantom: Season 2 ** The Best of Rocko's Modern Life: Volume 1 ** The Best of Rocko's Modern Life: Volume 2 * September 23 ** Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: The Best of Season 1 ** Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: The Best of Season 2 * December 19 - Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh iTunes releases * January 28 - Kappa Mikey: Season Two * February 6 - Zoey 101: Season Four * February 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Season Six * April 28 - Mighty B: Season One * June 9 - Yo Gabba Gabba!: Season One * June 16 - Hey Arnold!: Volume One * June 18 - The Best of Rugrats: Volume One * July 28 ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season One ** The Best of Clarissa Explains It All: Volume One ** Doug: Season One * September 15 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season Four ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Six * September 27 - iCarly: Volume Two * November 9 - True Jackson, VP: Season One Business * Nickelodeon starts allowing to produce DVDs of their shows and movies through the CreateSpace manufacture-on-demand program. People Deaths * December 25 - Eartha Kitt (actress) Nickelodeon character debuts * The Fairly OddParents: Poof * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Daizy * Random! Cartoons: Iggy, Flint, Rabbit, Purple Guy, Scarlett, Mindy, Sugar, Mayor 2008